counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Recoil (mission)
:This article is about the Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes mission. For the gameplay mechanic, see Recoil. Recoil is the first mission in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. After surviving a catastrophic helicopter crash, the player is forced to travel throughout his immediate surroundings. Along his way to the extraction point, the player fights Elite Crew members and saves a recently captured Delta Force Sniper. Overview During the opening cutscene, the player is revealed to be flying inside of a hostile environment for unexplained reasons. Seemingly quiet, the player and the rest of the crew approach the drop point. Shortly after the pilot announces their arrival, the co-pilot spots an RPG from the east. Unable to evade, the craft receives a severe blow. Moments later, the helicopter crashes inside of the dense urban settlement. After searching through the vicinity, the player acknowledges himself as the sole survivor of Redtail 5. CNC quickly accesses the situation and reports back. Nearby, Ranger Team Bravo Three is contacted and awaiting the player's arrival. Within seconds of the crash, hostile insurgents converge upon the player's area. After traveling throughout the region, the player comes across a captured Delta Force sniper. Somehow, the sniper knows of the crash and recognizes the player as a member of Redtail 5. As the two soldiers move closer to the extraction point, waves of terrorists close upon their position. Eventually, the pair stop near a tower complex. The sniper orders the player to seek out the evacuation point. Until that time, the Delta Force member will position himself inside the tower. While the player reaches the friendlies one street over and clears the LZ of opposition, the sniper's location is discovered by the terrorists. The fundamentalists quickly take the man and hold him hostage. Once again, the player is tasked with rescuing him from Elite Crew members. CNC alerts the couple of the dust-off's arrival. The two double back with guns blazing. Within no time, the survivors secure the rendezvous point and are extracted. Weapons & equipment Loadout Discovered Weapons Equipment AI Player Seal Team 6 Elite Crew Transcript Gallery CSCZDS M2 Recoil 2.jpg|A Terrorist using the M2. CSCZDS M2 Recoil.jpg|Ditto, destroyed, Note the user is not killed. CSCZDS Delta Sniper.jpg|A Delta Force sniper in a supply room. CSCZDS Delta Sniper 2.jpg|Ditto, attacking an Elite Crew member. CSCZDS Delta Sniper 3.jpg|The sniper in the tower. CSCZDS Recoil attack.jpg|A Seal member with the M60 attacking Enemies. CSCZDS Technical m2 fire.jpg|An Elite Crew member using the M2 on the Technical. CSCZDS Sniper captured.jpg|The Terrorists have captured the sniper as seen by the player CSCZDS sniper location.jpg|An Elite Crew member with the restrained Sniper CSCZDS Recoil Rescue zone.jpg|A Black Hawk waiting for the sniper and the player Trivia *The plot and setting appear to be inspired by the film Black Hawk Down, which was based on the 1993 Battle of Mogadishu. *In both cases, a black hawk is shot down, ( Super six one in Black Hawk Down and Redtail 5 in Deleted scenes.) The crash site is located somewhere in northern africa ( and in black hawk down the helicopter crashes in operation in Somalia, which is also located in africa. *Three individual maps are used to create this mission. *On the part when the player is to tasked to rescue the sniper, his voice will change to a lighter tone and will sound like a standard american hostage. *The file name for this mission is "cz_recoil". *Six weapons can be seen during the introduction, none of which are available to the player: two D3/AU-1s, two Leone YG1265 Auto Shotguns, one Schmidt Scout, and one 228 Compact. *On the world map, the mission appears to take place in central Africa rather than northern Africa. *This is the only mission in which the US Navy Seals are wearing the desert uniforms. Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes